jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C-16 Krunk's Guys
'Node c-16 Krunk's Guys' Ruled by a warlord named Lord Krunk - this world fell 9 years ago (2004), due to a virulent disease. "Lord Krunk" found an old Australian secret Army base which held a Ring Portal One surviving Tech seargent told Krunk how it worked. Krunk is now searching for FW He has 3. Krunk is based in Alice Springs which is a functioning town, although the technology is strictly 1850+ looting. Alice Springs has 2300 people with 150 scruffy enforcers. 'Prime:' 12:00 - open - Tiny 1 mile chunk of rock about 100 miles due east of Serra, Brazil 01:00 - locked - About 150 miles North East of Norisk Russia 02:00 - locked - about 100 miles n,ne of Delhi, Qinghai 03:00 - blank 04:00 - locked 05:00 - locked 06:00 - Ayer's Rock, Australia 07:00 - locked 08:00 - locked 09:00 - blank 10:00 - locked 11:00 - locked 'Alt' 12:00 - path to system 01:00 - locked - alt historical 02:00 - locked - weapons testing range 03:00 - Path to -c22 04:00 - locked - alt historical 05:00 - Unlocked - nature preserve (Pleistocene megafauna) - Madagascar 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - locked - Alt Historical 08:00 - locked - nature preserve 09:00 - Path to -c24 10:00 - locked - Nature Preserve 11:00 - locked - Alt Historical 'System: ' 12:00 Path to Stellar 01:00 (Locked) Luna 02:00 (Locked) Mars 03:00 Blank 04:00 (Locked) Pallas 05:00 (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 Path to Alt 07:00 (Locked) Mimas (Warp into "Death Star" Crater) 08:00 (Locked) Miranda 09:00 Blank 10:00 (Locked) Triton 11:00 (Locked) Pluto 'Stellar' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Alpha Centauri A 02:00 - (Locked) Alpha Centauri B 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Tau Ceti 05:00 - (Locked) Eta Cassiopeiae 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) 82 G. Eridani 08:00 - (Locked) Beta Hydri 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Mu Herculis 11:00 - (Locked) Beta Canum Venaticorum (Chara) 'Alice Springs' Population: 3320 Class: warrior *Level: 1, Number: 138 *Level: 2, Number: 2 *Level: 5, Number: 1 *141 Miltia *Former Cops and So on Class: Dedicated - Journalist *Level: 4, Number: 1 Class: Fighter: *Level: 2, Number: 4 *Level: 5, Number: 2 *Level: 11, Number: 1 *7 Army Class: Expert *Level: 1, Number: 83 *Level: 3, Number: 2 *Level: 6, Number: 1 *86 Scientists and Engineers Class: Dedicated - Medical *Level: 1, Number: 13 *Level: 2, Number: 4 *Level: 4, Number: 2 *Level: 9, Number: 1 Class: Techie *Level: 1, Number: 1 *Level: 2, Number: 2 *Level: 5, Number: 1 Class: Scout *Level: 2, Number: 64 *Level: 3, Number: 32 *Level: 4, Number: 16 *Level: 5, Number: 8 *Level: 6, Number: 4 *Level: 8, Number: 2 *Level: 10, Number: 1 *127 Outback men and women Class: Commoner *Level: 1, Number: 2526 *Level: 3, Number: 2 *Level: 7, Number: 1 *2529 Ordinary people Class: Barbarian *Level: 2, Number: 128 *Level: 3, Number: 64 *Level: 4, Number: 32 *Level: 5, Number: 16 *Level: 6, Number: 8 *Level: 8, Number: 4 *Level: 10, Number: 2 *Level: 13, Number: 1 Lord Krunk *150 Krunks Guys *105 Other survivor bands, too scattered to resist Krunk and his guys Class: Ranger *Level: 2, Number: 64 *Level: 3, Number: 32 *Level: 4, Number: 16 *Level: 5, Number: 8 *Level: 6, Number: 4 *Level: 8, Number: 2 *Level: 10, Number: 1 *127 More Outback Survivalists Class: Rogue *Level: 2, Number: 2 *Level: 8, Number: 1 Class: Bard *Level: 2, Number: 4 *Level: 4, Number: 2 *Level: 7, Number: 1 Class: Aristocrat *Level: 1, Number: 13 *Former members of the City Government Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes